


Lord Arthur Pendragon of Camelot

by Idk_hi_iguess



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Captivity, F/F, Gen, Good Mordred (Merlin), Good Morgana (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Lord Leon, M/M, Magic, Prisoner Merlin, Prize, Robin Hood - Freeform, Robin Hood AU, Royalty, basically merlins been offered as a prize to the winner of a tournament, hand in marriage, idk - Freeform, lowkey based off the disney version where theyre all furries but go off i guess, magic binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk_hi_iguess/pseuds/Idk_hi_iguess
Summary: Lord Merlin has been taken prisoner by King Odin, the misguided and cruel King of England. His hand in marriage in offered to the winner of a tournament in hopes he can capture the infamous bandit Lord Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, who is said to be madly in love with Lord Merlin.It seems impossible to get Merlin out of King Odin's grasp, but Arthur has a plan.But not all plans are that thought out.





	Lord Arthur Pendragon of Camelot

King Odin smiled twistedly at Merlin, sitting across the royal box from him. He face determinedly forward, his jaw set. “I hope you’re not thinking of running, my _ prize _ ,” He leaned over and grabbed Merlin’s slender wrist in his rough grip, the many rings he wore on his fingers digging into his knuckles, “Just look how many men have turned up to have a chance to bed such a fair maiden,” He chuckled and released Merlin, turning to where a nobel, Lord Leon of Kent, was bowing. Before he took his place in the box, he shot Merlin and wink and he felt hope flicker in his chest. 

All the men lined up lined up, some leering at Merlin through their helmets. King Odin stood up, and a hush fell over the crowd. Beside Merlin, Morgana tensed, casting him a significant glance. “Welcome to the Spring Tournament! Today, the final day and I send my congratulations to those who are still in the running. Good luck, and fight well, for the hand of Lord Merlin of Alavon.” He sat down and the fights began, each man walking up and kissing Merlin’s hand with wet lips and hard crotches. 

As the fighting continued, Merlin zoned out, until the announcer yelled, “Sir Gwaine, Duke of Northumbria,” He tried not to make his surprise obvious. Sitting up to et a closer look, he was shocked when the men barely touched him when he came to great him. Didn’t even take off his helmet. 

Once the fight started, he realised why. That wasn’t Gwaine’s fighting style, that was Arthur behind the armour. He turned slowly, to Morgana, who hand was clenched so tightly in her lap that the knuckles had turned white. 

Oden leant over and he recoiled. “Are you a fan of Sir Gwaine?” dread settling in his stomach, he looked down. 

“I’ve alway found him rather brazen, Sire,” He turned back to the fight, ignoring Odin’s smirk. 

From the center, Arthur had the man on the ground, and he gasped out, “Yield!”

Arthur had won. 

One more fight. Arthur versus a huge, 8ft tall brute of a man, who’d crushed all his opponents in seconds. “Seems Brutus will be your future beau,” Odin sneered quietly, before standing up. Merlin would have laughed in any other situation about the incredibly fitting name. The crowd turned to him, “To the death!” He announced and Merlin felt Morgana tense next to him. A whisper swept around the stand, in the distraction, he turned to Morgana, who nodded slightly, her eyes flashing gold. 

Arthur wove in and out of the giant’s blows, ducking under his arms and away from the sword, which missed him by millimeters, “Taken a sudden fancy to Sir Gwaine now you’ve seen the option. He won’t last,” He tuned out Odin’s sly remarks, heart in his mouth. 

Next to him, he felt more than heard Morgana whisper a spell, and Brutus dropped his sword, leaving Arthur free to fell the giant and push his sword through the man’s heart. Roars and cheers erupted from the surrounding crows, and Arthur was led up to the royal box. 

He was greeted by King Odin, who shook his hand in what looked like a death grip. “Congratulations to our champion! You have fought valiantly. Please come and collect your prize,” He smiled like a shark and beckoned Merlin over. He didn’t take his eyes off Arthur as he came forward. “Your prize, Sir Gwaine. Do with him what you will.” Behind the helmet, he could see Arthur beaming at Merlin. “Now bow before your King as I present you with your sword.”

He knelt before the king, struggling to tear his eyes away from Merlin. “Congratulations to Lord _ Arthur Pendragon _ of Camelot, on winning my tournament.” King Odin’s face twisted and Merlin gasped, nearly yelling a warning to Arthur, who jerked up just in time to see the sword poised to behead him. “Your prize is this!”

He ducked and rolled out of the way, making a break for it, but was caught by guards who had him in chains in minutes. Merlin ran back to Sir Leon’s seat which was deserted, and looked up just in time to see him disappear behind the box, nodding at Merlin. The anti magic brace of his writ throbbed and he picked up the discarded sword. “Imprison him. I want him to suffer.” 

Arthur’s helmet had been removed and he looked at him with impossibly blue eyes, “Merlin, I love you more than life itself,” As he opened his mouth to say more, the chain around his neck tightened and a guard kicked him in the stomach, winding him, 

In a fluid stroke the sword was at Odin’s back. As soon as the guards saw this, they pulled a blade the the exposed part of Arthur’s neck. Morgana was poised at his side, ready to fight their way out. “Kill me, and your  _ sweetheart _ will die. You’ll have to watch him bleed out on the grass,” 

Fighting to keep his voice level, he replied with venom in his voice, “But you will be dead,” His eyes met Arthur’s, and Arthur nodded infinitesimally. It was all Merlin needed to plunge the sword into his side, there was no time to pull it out and get a better blow, however, he would just have to trust that he would stay dead. Everyone moved at once. The guards went to cut Arthur’s throat, but Morgana had paralysed them, making it impossible for them to move. So quickly, it was blurred, Arthur fought his way out, shaking himself free of the temporary chains. The people in the crowd began to yell and Morgana froze them with a lazy wave of her hand. It was only them and the felled body of King Odin left animated, he was the one bleeding out onto the grass now. Lord Leon walked across the green, behind him the prisoners that had been kept in the castle. Elyan, Percival and Mordred led the way, and everyone fled into the woods, Morgana unfreezing everyone as soon as they were a safe distance away. Gwen met them at the entrance to the forest, and hugged her brother tight. Behind the excitedly chatting group of bandits and Lords, Merlin and Arthur walked, hand in hand, not daring to say anything for fear the dream would be shattered. 

They came upon their camp, in which Gwaine and Lancelot were preparing a feast. There was much hugging and celebration, Gwaine and Lancelot craving to touch to feel Merlin and Morgana, to prove to themselves that they were alive. 

Mordred, the youngest and most innocent of the lot, was sent into the nearby village for ale, and they sat around the fire, singing songs and toasting to their lucky escape. 

**Author's Note:**

> oof ive been working on this for ages and ive literally got like 1000 words to show for it hope you enjoyed!


End file.
